Les larmes de Ouisticram (OS)
by Wakfina
Summary: Paul fait encore une fois subir un entrainement intensif à Ouisticram, Sacha et Aurore l'emmènent donc au centre Pokémon pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Aurore ne peut s'empêcher de s'interroger et de s'inquiéter, attristée par le comportement du dresseur si froid qu'est Paul envers le singe de feu. Point de vue d'Aurore.


J'étais stupéfaite par la scène qui se présentait à moi, aucun mot ne me venait à l'esprit pour la décrire. Tout ce que je voyais était un artifice de couleurs qui se dirigeaient avec violence vers le Ouisticram et celui-ci essayant à maintes reprises, avec détermination, de répliquer, avant de se prendre les attaques de plein fouet et de tomber à terre, le corps couvert de plaies, certaines plus douloureuses que d'autres. Je ne pouvais détourner mes yeux, j'étais comme horrifiée et attristée à la fois. C'était d'une telle cruauté, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'insulter pour la énième fois l'auteur de cet entrainement trop intensif. Des sourcils froncés, des cheveux violets que l'on remarque facilement dans la foule, mais avant tout : des yeux sombres, froids, perçants et menaçants, dont on pouvait apercevoir à l'intérieur de l'impassibilité ainsi qu'un agacement certain. Un mélange de différentes émotions mêlées à une pointe de mépris.

Paul.

La nuit était tombée, depuis déjà quelques heures. Tout n'était que silence aux alentours, silence brisé par la voix cassante du propriétaire du singe de feu, qui d'ailleurs peinait de plus en plus à rester debout. Un vent frais faisait chavirer mes cheveux, glacial, mordant, empreint de dangerosité. J'ose une œillade rempli d'inquiétude en direction de Sacha, qui avait les traits déformés par la colère. Sa mâchoire était serrée, ses poings tremblaient, et il fusillait du regard son rival, qui était différent de lui aussi bien dans la vie que dans les matchs Pokémon.

 **« Eleckid, fatal foudre. »**

Ennuyée et rude, tel avait été le ton de sa voix. Un éclair jaune jaillit dans les airs, mais disparait subitement lorsque Pikachu se poste devant Ouisticram en guise de protection, les yeux chargés de reproches. Paul écarquille les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ça, il remarque alors ma présence, ainsi que celle de mon ami à la casquette. Son visage reprend un air hautain et il croise les bras dans une position fermée qui montre qu'il ne veut pas communiquer.

 **« ça suffit !** vocifère Sacha en s'approchant du dresseur dont il n'aimait pas la manière d'entrainer ses Pokémon.

— **Cette fois-ci, tu as été trop loin, Paul !** j'ajoute en prenant Ouisticram dans mes bras. **Nous l'emmènerons au Centre Pokémon, que ça te plaise ou non ! »**

Mon cœur se serre, lorsque je vois l'intéressé fermer les yeux avec nonchalance, comme s'il n'était même pas concerné.

 **« Fais de lui ce que tu veux,** répond-t-il de sa voix trainante. »

Je retiens mes larmes. Je suis en colère et à la fois si triste de son comportement. Pourquoi tant d'indifférence à l'égard de ses Pokémon ? Pourquoi cette attitude réservée, détachée de tout ? Je ne te comprends pas, Paul, et ça m'énerve de savoir qu'un seul mot de toi peut me mettre dans tous mes états. Tu l'ignores peut-être, mais tu as une influence énorme sur moi. Inconsciemment, j'accentue l'étreinte qu'exercent mes bras sur Ouisticram et observe Sacha, il hoche la tête et sans plus attendre, nous courrons vers le Centre Pokémon. L'infirmière Joëlle réagit au quart de tour et entre dans une salle où il pourra se reposer sans être déranger. Elle l'allonge dans le seul lit qui meuble la pièce et branche divers tuyaux sur son corps reliés à des machines. Tout était visible à travers la vitre, et c'était un spectacle désagréable à voir.

« **Un jour, il payera pour tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir…,** marmonne Sacha en baissant la tête, honteux de ne pas pouvoir faire grand-chose. »

Mes lèvres s'étirent en un faible sourire qui est plus mélancolique qu'autre chose. Je connais ce sentiment d'impuissance, j'aimerai moi aussi agir, mais malheureusement, je n'ai aucun pouvoir. Tout ce que je peux faire est de veiller sur Ouisticram.

Je pose une main amicale sur l'épaule de mon ami, et lance un regard réconfortant à Pikachu qui est accroché à son autre épaule droite, ses oreilles abaissées.

 **« Il n'y a que Ouisticram qui peut changer quelque chose, on a bien fait de l'amener ici, mais on ne doit pas se mêler de ça, même si je suis d'accord avec toi. Il est cruel.**

— **Un jour, je l'écraserai à plates coutures, et il devra s'excuser envers ses Pokémon ! »**

Je ne réponds rien. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire, de toute façon ? Nous ressentons tous les deux la même chose.

 **[…]**

Il était très tard, environ une ou deux heures du matin. J'avais eu beau cherché le sommeil, je ne l'avais pas trouvé, je pensais sans cesse au singe de feu. Je m'étais donc levée en retenant un soupir, et mes pas m'avaient guidée devant la salle où dormait Ouisticram. Mes yeux ne pouvaient s'arracher à la vue de celui-ci, j'ignorais pourquoi, mais je me sentais très concernée par son état, je m'en voulais intérieurement.

Ouisticram semblait si faible, et si livré à lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur son dresseur, alors comment aurait-il pu trouver du réconfort auprès des autres Pokémon, qui au fond, ne lui accordaient que mépris ? Cette solitude devait être étouffante, à sa place, j'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps. Mais en même temps… comment se mettre à la place de son Pokémon, ou de celui d'un autre ? Ces créatures mystérieuses n'utilisaient pas le même langage que les humains, ne fonctionnaient pas de la même façon, comment savoir s'ils étaient pleinement heureux de la vie qu'ils menaient, des jours qui défilaient ? Que ressent un Pokémon lorsqu'il est mis à l'écart, rejeté de ses coéquipiers et laissé à son propre sort ? ça devait faire si mal, Ouisticram était sensible, ça se voyait, il avait besoin d'attention, d'encouragements, et Paul ne lui donnait rien de tout ça. Il ne recevait que des ordres et des exigences trop hautes. Paul ne comprenait pas que pour atteindre un objectif, il fallait tout d'abord viser un niveau assez bas, puis augmenter progressivement la difficulté, jusqu'à atteindre le but convoité.

Je retourne à l'accueil en entendant du bruit. J'aperçois avec stupéfaction l'infirmière Joëlle qui lâche un bâillement. Elle était encore debout à cette heure-ci ? La pauvre, ce métier ne devait pas être facile. Il fallait sûrement savoir gérer le stress en permanence et être très organisé.

« **Bonsoir. Vous n'allez pas vous coucher ?** je demande en m'approchant d'elle. »

Elle secoue la tête pour répondre par la négation.

« **Je dois rester ici encore un bon moment, des Pokémon pourraient avoir besoin de moi à n'importe quel moment. »**

Elle a un sourire aimable et polie accrochée aux lèvres, comme je suis admirable envers elle. Au lieu de faire un voyage initiatique, elle a choisi de s'occuper de leur santé, au détriment du sien.

« **Vous êtes très courageuse.**

— **Merci, c'est gentil à vous de dire ça. Malgré les nombreux points négatifs, j'aime ce métier. Soigner des Pokémon m'apporte énormément de bonheur,** explique-t-elle avec un air rayonnant, les traits tout de même fatigués. On pouvait même voir de légères cernes sous ses yeux rempli de tendresse. »

Je lui envoie un sourire à mon tour, puis mes lèvres s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer une requête.

« **Est-ce que je peux aller voir Ouisticram ? Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui.**

— **C'est-à-dire que… Il est encore faible, et je ne peux pas laisser n'importe qui lui rendre visite…,** rétorque-t-elle avec un regard désolé.

— **S'il vous plaît… ! J'aimerais vraiment voir comment il va, je ne suis pas son dresseur mais son état m'inquiète…,** je supplie, déterminée. »

Les secondes défilent, elle semble hésiter lourdement, les yeux dans le vide. Elle finit par hocher la tête, convaincue.

« **Très bien, comme vous voulez.**

— **Merci beaucoup infirmière Joëlle ! »**

Elle laisse échapper un rire joviale face à mon enthousiasme et attrape un trousseau de clés avant de me demander de la suivre. Nous parcourons les nombreux couloirs et arrivons devant la salle où dort profondément le singe de feu. Elle l'ouvre et s'écarte pour me laisser entrer.

« **Si jamais il y a un problème, tirez sur cette ficelle pour activer la clochette, d'accord ?** »

Elle me montre du doigt la fameuse ficelle reliée à une clochette qui était accrochée au mur à côté de la porte d'entré. Ce devait être un signal d'alarme en cas de problème urgent. J'hoche la tête pour lui montrer que j'ai compris, puis elle ferme la porte en me gratifiant d'un dernier sourire chaleureux. Sans plus attendre je m'avance vers le lit de Ouisticram. Ses yeux sont clos, il semble dormir profondément. Je pose avec hésitation une main sur son visage, dans un geste doux et réconfortant. Mon dieu, Ouisticram, qu'as-tu fait pour en arriver là ? Les paroles de Paul me reviennent soudainement en tête :

 _« Que vous le croyez ou non, c'est Ouisticram qui désire tout ça. Il veut que je l'entraine durement et que je me comporte ainsi envers lui, c'est son choix. »_

J'avais été si stupéfaite par la nouvelle. Alors comme ça, c'est toi qui veux vivre ainsi ? Pour devenir plus fort ? Pourquoi ? Il y a tant d'autres moyens pour acquérir de la puissance, pourquoi avoir choisi celui-ci, qui te brise de plus en plus chaque jour ? J'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre, pour moi, être amis avec ses Pokémon, s'occuper d'eux et améliorer leurs faiblesses est le meilleur moyen de réussir dans ce que l'on veut entreprendre avec eux, alors dis-moi Ouisticram, pourquoi ?

Mes yeux me piquent, et avant que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit, les larmes commencent déjà à rouler le long de mes joues, mourant dans le plus grand silence sur la couverture moelleuse qui couvre le lit. Elles ne s'arrêtent pas, c'est un véritable torrent de larmes. Brusquement, quelque chose me touche le bras. Je tourne la tête en direction du singe de feu, il est réveillé et me regarde avec inquiétude. Je sursaute légèrement et sèche rapidement mes larmes d'un revers de main, affichant un sourire rassurant.

« **Excuse-moi, je t'ai réveillé ?** »

Il fait un non de la tête, et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il s'interroge.

 **«** **Je m'inquiétais un peu pour toi, alors je suis venu te voir. Ne t'inquiète pas, Paul ne te fera subir aucun entrainement pour le moment, le plus important est que tu te reposes.** »

Ma voix est douce, j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir un rôle maternelle envers lui, je veux le protéger et le réconforter à la fois. Je m'assoie sur le lit, caresse légèrement sa joue avec tendresse.

« **Tu sais Ouisticram, il y a tellement d'autres moyens de devenir plus fort. Tu n'as pas besoin de te surmener comme ça. Tu n'en as jamais marre de ne pas recevoir d'encouragements de la part des autres ? De ne pas être récompensé pour tous les efforts que tu fournis si durement ? »**

Il m'écoute attentivement, puis prend un air peiné et baisse et la tête. Il doit se poser des questions. Avec ses propres mots, il m'explique qu'il tient vraiment à gagner en puissance, et qu'en observant comment Paul traitait ses autres Pokémon, il avait fini par penser qu'il était normal de s'entrainer de cette manière, que c'était la seule façon de devenir plus fort. L'amitié, la solidarité, il n'y connaissait rien, Paul ne l'avait jamais incité à vivre avec ce genre de valeurs.

Je tapote gentiment mes jambes.

« **Tu peux venir, si tu veux.** »

Il me fixe avec étonnement, amorce un mouvement dans ma direction avant de s'arrêter soudainement, envahit par l'hésitation et la crainte. Même s'il m'avait déjà vu, il était normal qu'il se méfie un peu, vu le comportement de Paul à son égard. Je l'incite d'un regard à venir, il s'approche doucement et s'allonge, posant sa tête dans le creux de mes jambes. Je commence lentement un mouvement de va et vient dans sa chevelure.

« **Tu peux pleurer. Je suppose qu'avec Paul, tu n'as jamais pu te laisser aller. Tu es formidable, Ouisticram…,** je murmure d'un ton convaincant. »

Il ne réagit pas, je continue donc à lui caresser la tête dans un silence qui n'est pas désagréable. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être attendrie face à lui. Des images me reviennent en tête. Moi, quand j'étais enfant, paniquée, désorientée. Ma mère me chantant une berceuse pour me calmer, me berçant dans ses bras, bougeant légèrement au rythme de sa chanson. J'ai la drôle d'envie de faire pareil et commence donc à chantonner cette berceuse qui m'a tant aidée étant petite. Je vois Ouisticram qui ferme les yeux, bercé, puis les larmes apparaissent aux coins de ses yeux, et il pleure doucement, sans un mot, comme s'il avait peur d'être faible, comme s'il avait peur que je le réprimande de se lâcher un peu.

Tu as le droit de pleurer Ouisticram, tu as le droit d'être un Pokémon, d'avoir des émotions et de ne pas toujours pouvoir être fort.

L'image de Paul me vient en tête, son air dur et froid comme de la glace, puis mes yeux bleus se ferment eux aussi, oubliant tout le reste.

Dans cette pièce, alors que la lune éclaire le paysage de sa douce lumière, je continue de chantonner, apaisant légèrement le cœur lourd de Ouisticram, alors que ses larmes, amères, sortent enfin après tant de temps à tenir bon.

 _« Les Pokémon sont des êtres vivants. L'humanité ne peut pas les traiter avec si peu de considération. »_

 **oO_O_Oo**

OS terminé ! Il me tenait à cœur, car j'ai toujours été touchée par Ouisticram dans les saisons Diamant et Perle. J'espère qu'il vous aura pu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire si vous avez aimé, et je vous dis à bientôt ! ~


End file.
